


All around Winterfell

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [37]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: The four times Jaime and Brienne shagged in Winterfell after their first time together and the one time they didn't...





	All around Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally meant for this to be a sequel to "Let's Spar", but then decided to write this as a standalone.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Come back to bed,” Jaime moaned, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back into his arms.

Brienne let out a sigh, this was going to be far from easy. “It’s well past my waking time,” she made the first excuse that came to her mind, lacking the will power to resist him when he pinned her to the bed. Nor could she do anything, her brain numbed into inactivity when he slid his hand under her robe, caressing her breast. “I should--” _go,_ was what she intended to say, but his beard seemed to have a say of its own, and so did his mouth, and when they did go on a joint rampage on her body, she was rendered speechless.

“You were saying?” he prompted wickedly, looking up from between her legs, halting whatever his tongue was doing to her cunt.

“I--” she began, breathing heavily, fighting to put words to her thoughts, but none seemed to come. “ _Oh, gods,_ ” was the only thing she could manage when Jaime’s mouth was back to where it had been a moment ago, his tongue finding her sweet spot again and again and again, taking her to dangerous heights, scaring her so much that she feared she might fall off.

“You wanted to leave, didn’t you?” he teased, tracing a path up her torso with his mouth, getting rid of whatever was left of the robe that covered her when it got in his way as he went on, continuing his discovery of her body. “Go on then,” he challenged, his tongue dancing around her navel, sending another bolt of pleasure down her groin, “feel free to get rid of me and walk away.”

“Isn’t it time for you to--” she struggled to think straight, her ribs arching into him when his mouth was on her breast “--be somewhere?” she finished lamely, distracted from speech once more as he began sucking her nipple while his fingers crawled up her body, touching and feeling every bit of her burning skin.

“I’m right where I _want_ to be,” he mouthed into her chest, his cock pushing into her thighs, eager once more to show her the joy she’d experienced last night. Before she could speak further, he was deep inside her, pounding into her, hitting her where it mattered the most, every thrust and every move leaving her breathless and craving for more.

Unlike last night when they’d both dozed off after they’d made love, this time they held each other for long after they’d finished, the warmth of their bodies providing some much needed respite from the biting cold.

“I could get used to this,” he told her after a comforting spell of peace and quiet.

“I could get used to _you_ ,” she admitted, blushing as she smiled at him.

“We could do that,” he said, nibbling her lip.

“What?”

“I could live here with you,” he mused, “so you can actually get used to me, and we could do this every day, many times a day, if you’d permit,” he added as an afterthought, giving her a mischievous wink.

“You jest,” she dismissed him, knowing he’d only confessed last night about how much he hated the North.

“I do not,” he said, his eyes telling her that he meant every word of it. “I want to be with you, Brienne, I want _you_.”

+++++

Brienne waited for the crowd to clear away before she could catch Sansa alone. 

Sansa narrowed her eyes when she noticed that Brienne had not moved an inch though everyone else had left. “Is there something you wish to speak to me about?”

“There is,” she began, wondering how best to put forward her request.

“What is it?”

“It’s about--” she fumbled for words, choosing to look at her boots instead of the woman in front of her, her face on fire as she blushed thinking about Jaime.

“--Ser Jaime, isn’t it?”

Brienne shot her a stunned look, but all she saw in Sansa’s eyes was a smug glint, a look that told her that she had known all along.

“It’s about time,” Sansa went on, failing to hide a smile, obviously enjoying Brienne’s discomfort. “I heard that you and him--”

Brienne decided to stop her before the conversation could tread into embarrassing territory. “Ser Jaime wishes to extend his stay in Winterfell,” she said, coming to the point.

“I’d be happy to have him as my guest for as long as he wants to stay,” Sansa assured her, “if he makes you happy, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Brienne said, glad that the ordeal had come to an end. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

She was about to make her way out of the Great hall when Sansa stopped her. “Lady Brienne, after that happened last night, would Ser Jaime prefer his own quarters or--” she stopped, smirking.

“Ofcourse he would,” Brienne said in a hollow voice, taken aback by Sansa’s blatant claim.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about it,” Sansa’s voice had a teasing edge to it, “so why don’t you ask him before deciding on his behalf?”

Deciding it was prudent not to reply to her question, Brienne merely gave her a bow and rushed away, her head filled with the worry that she might never be able to look Sansa in the eye. When that had passed, what she had assumed about Jaime began troubling her, wondering if he really would prefer to move into her room, thinking if what had transpired between them was merely the effect of a drunken night. 

Her eyes on the ground and her mind distracted, she collided headlong into someone as she hurried through a deserted passage. “Watch where you’re going,” she hissed irritably.

“Oh, I am.” Grabbing her arm, Jaime shoved her against the wall, pressing his body on hers and closing the gap between them. “That’s why I’m here. What a nice place to corner you alone!”

“You can’t do this,” she cried out, exasperated that his proximity was driving her mad every single time, “not here, not like this.”

“I can and I will,” he said, his lips just shy of hers. “Leave if you want to, there's nothing stopping you.”

“Someone might see us,” she said feebly, her resolve crashing like the wall, taking her down with it.

His voice was a low growl and his breath warm and seductive. “No one comes here.”

“What if--” The words on her lips were replaced by his mouth and it was only a matter of seconds before they began devouring each other like it was their last day in the world, sucking and nibbling, tasting and feeling, living and dying on each other's lips, like nothing else mattered around them.

“Jaime--” she moaned into his mouth as his erect cock pressed against her hips, desperate to shatter its restraints.

“No one ever comes here,” he repeated, gasping, trying to get rid of her trousers, “I want you, and I know--”

“--I do,” she whined in desperation, helping him with her pants and then his, freeing his hardness of its confinement, “I want you too, Jaime,” she found herself telling him, wondering how the hell he managed to seduce her so successfully every single time.

And he took her again, reducing her to a pile of mess as she melted into him. Her knees buckling, she struggled to maintain her balance, but every time she stumbled, he was there to hold her, his reliable arms proving how strong he was, taking her back to a conversation they’d once had in a very different context and setting.

+++++

Having found whatever she was looking for, Brienne was about to leave the library when she heard footsteps just outside the door. Surprised as she’d not anticipated company, she waited, half-expecting Sam to turn up for he was the only one to frequent the old, dingy place this had now become.

The visitor was as far from Sam as far could be. “I never thought I’d find you here, wench,” Jaime called out as he entered, the very sound of his voice setting her heart aflutter.

“I was going through some scrolls for Sansa,” she found her tongue a few seconds later, the familiar ache in the pit of her belly returning in anticipation of what she was most likely in store for.

Jaime let out a low whistle as he looked around. “This place seems to have been unused for years,” he observed. A few quick strides later, she realized that he was painfully close to her, the table behind her leaving her with no room for escape.

“Y--yes,” she stammered as he took another step closer. “No one except Sam comes here--”

“He’s busy right now with Jon,” said Jaime, his voice low and husky, his eyes laden with lust and intent. “So that leaves only the two of us. All alone. Now why don’t we put that table to some good use.”

“What--”

He let her speak no further, lifting her and seating her on the table, his hand creeping down to her waist. What came after that was a daze, and all she could remember later was him pulling down her pants and shoving his head between her thighs, his tongue returning to doing what it did best… torturing her.

+++++

“I brought us some wine, I thought--”

The moment he set eyes on her, Jaime stopped dead in his tracks leaving Brienne suddenly conscious that she was just out from a bath, completely naked.

“I--I’ll put on some clothes,” she said, reaching out for her shirt when he wordlessly approached her. “We need to be downstairs for supper in a--”

“There’s wine dripping down your mouth,” he said, cupping her face, his thumb idly stroking her lips.

“Can’t be,” she whispered, letting go of the shirt she held, “I’ve had nothing to drink all day--”

His eyes burned through hers, instantly silencing her. “Why don’t I get rid of it for you?” He took her mouth, claiming her for his, licking away the imaginary wine on her lips, drinking her in.  

Many blissful minutes later they were forced to stop kissing out of sheer need to undress him, and soon they were on the bed, their bodies wrapped around one another, an intertwined mass of limbs. Mouths found each other and tongues sparred while hands groped around blindly, seeking every bit of skin they could find, aching to be two bodies, but one in every other way possible.

When he took her to the heavens this time, he was like ice and fire, day and night, rough and gentle, easing his way through her, just as eager to please her as she was to receive what he so readily gave.

The night went by, and supper was forgotten as was their hunger, as they lay there dealing with a very different sort of hunger, each keen to satisfy the other’s appetite.

+++++

“I never knew you believed in the Northern gods.”

So engrossed she’d been, gazing at the tree that she had not noticed Jaime sneak into the Godswood.

“I find peace here,” she replied when he matched step with her. “I have something to tell you, I forgot yesterday when we--when you--” she blushed, her mind racing back to the many times they’d made love the previous day.

“What is it?” he asked, amused to find her squirming under his gaze.

“I spoke to Sansa, she’d be happy to have you here as her guest.”

“There’s something I need to tell you too.” The amused smile was off, and he faced her with a solemn expression, leading her to worry if he’d changed his mind about her, “something I need to ask of you.”

“Yes?” She waited with bated breath, hoping it wasn't what she feared.

“I love you, Brienne,” he whispered, holding her hand, “I want to be a part of your life.”

“You already are,” she said, perplexed by his statement. “I love you too and we’ve been literally inseparable--”

“I want us to be inseparable until death pulled us apart,” he interrupted her, “I want to--” he faltered, at a loss for words.

“What is it, Jaime?” Her voice was almost a whisper as she guessed what he might be hinting at. But she dared not think in that direction, she dared not hope, not until he--

“I want to marry you, Brienne.”

She couldn’t believe that all her dreams had come true in just the last few days. “Say that again.”

“I could get used to you," he said tenderly, "I _want_ to get used to you, and what better way to do it than make you my wife?” He kissed her knuckles, his lips lingering on her skin for long after. “Will you marry me?”

“I never thought I’d be blessed with so many good things in life,” she said, her voice choked and her eyes darting towards the sacred tree. “The gods have been good to me.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” he said, pulling her into a kiss, the gods, this time, the witnesses to their union.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what happens in the last episode, this is the last memory of them I'd like to leave you with. In my head, they already got married in Winterfell and what happened after this never happened at all (Sorry if I'm making no sense)


End file.
